This invention relates generally to agricultural equipment and deals more specifically with an implement that is used to interseed crops.
In recent years, the interseeding of crops has been carried out in areas where the climate is suitable for year round growing. Interseeding involves the planting of one crop (such as soybeans) prior to the harvesting of another crop (such as wheat, oats or barley) which is growing in the same field. This has advantages over double cropping in which the second crop is not planted until after the first crop has been harvested. The primary advantage of interseeding is that there is a period of overlap in the growing seasons of the crops so that each can be planted and harvested at the most desirable time of year to produce a top yield. Furthermore, double cropping is highly weather sensitive since its success depends largely on the presence of good weather conditions at the time of harvesting of one crop and seeding of the other. Weather dependence is substantially decreased in the interseeding method because the harvesting and planting of either crop may be delayed considerably without adversely affecting the yield.
Despite the recognized advantages of interseeding, it has not as yet been employed on a widespread basis, primarily because of the difficulty involved in planting soybeans in a growing wheat field. The various methods of interseeding that have been attempted have not proven to be particularly successful. Conventional planting equipment has been used for interseeding but has not been satisfactory because it physically damages the wheat or other tall growing crop. Various modifications to adapt existing equipment for use in interseeding have been proposed but have not been successful in eliminating the problem of damage to the growing crop. The known specialized interseeding equipment that has been developed has not eliminated this problem and has also been deficient in that it is unable to seed the beans in straight rows. Consequently, when the wheat is harvested, the harvesting equipment severely damages the beans.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interseeding implement that serves to plant seeds in a field of growing wheat or other tall crop without damaging same. The implement embodying the invention is equipped with wheels that readily fit between adjacent crop rows and frame members that are elevated well above the crop so as not to physically contact the growing plants. In addition, the special fenders for the wheels taper to inclined forward edges that are able to easily separate overhanging wheat plants without causing damage thereto.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interseeding implement that plants the seed in straight rows which are spaced relatively widely and uniformly apart so as not to be damaged during subsequent harvesting of the wheat.
A further object of the invention is to provide an interseeding implement of the character described which includes means for adjusting the spacing between the wheels in accordance with the spacing between the rows of the growing crop.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an interseeding implement of the character described which is able to plant three rows of seeds at a time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a unique implement of the character described that is constructed simply and economically.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.